U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,456 disclosed a heat sink clip assembly comprising a frame and a clip for securing and aligning a heat sink with an electronic device package. The frame includes a cavity for receiving the electronic device package with the leads thereof exposed for mounting on a printed circuit board. In this design, the electronic device package must be disengaged from the printed circuit board before the frame is mounted, and engaged again thereafter. Since there are a plurality of leads on the package to be correspondingly inserted into a plurality of aligned preformed holes in the printed circuit board, so that it is a tedious and troublesome work to diengage and then to engage again the package with respect to the printed circuit board, respectively, before and after the mounting of the frame on said package.